Oclumancia II
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus le enseña a harry sobre la oclumancia. Una noche, Harry despierta con sueños que son más, que simples conexiones con Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Harry se había despertado sudando y con miedo. Aferrado a su cama y con un gemido de sorpresa. Hermione de forma incómoda, le había mencionado que debía hablarlo con Snape. Bien, eso bastó y sobró para que el hombre, supiera que no estaba practicando sus clases de Oclumancia.

- Eres un inútil, Potter- se quejó Snape, mirándolo de mala gana- Sinceramente, no sé qué le hace creer al director que usted va a salvar al mundo. Como si hubiese mundo que salvar.

Harry tragó con fuerza. Sabía que no estaba preparado para defenderse de Snape y realmente, esos pensamientos eran peligrosos. No quería que su profesor de pociones, supiera exactamente "eso". Severus se preguntó, qué otro sueño con su señor, estaba teniendo aquel muchacho.

- Párate allá y cuando diga tres, comenzaremos. Más te vale resistirte, Potter. O veo dolor en tu futuro próximo.

Harry tragó con fuerza y dudó de poder lograrlo. Sinceramente, lo mejor era huir de las mazmorras y jamás regresar. No era un sueño sobre Voldemort, lo que le aterraba. Eran otro tipo de sueños.

- Bien Potter, a la cuenta de tres. Prepare su varita. Uno...Dos...¡Tres! ¡Legeremens!

Harry sintió volar su mente, sintió millones de colores, que comenzaban a general un círculo mareante. Una ola, una especie de vórtex con luces y fláshes mareantes. Su niñéz, una tarde de lectura con Hermione, un entrenamiento con Ron. Una especie de abrazo con Ginny. Todos esos recuerdos, no debía verlos.

Pero nunca aprendió a controlarse.

Severus estaba allí parado, mirando el curioso recuerdo. En realidad no parecía ni recuerdo. Era todo un sueño.

_Estaba Harry, en un baile de máscaras. Bailaba del brazo de alguien y parecía feliz de estarlo. Miró con más atención y notó que los brazos eran gruesos y cuadrador, que era más una figura masculina, que una mujer, quién le acompañaba. El sueño continuó dirigiéndose hacia una especie de pasillo, de salón de baile, donde había muchas personas reunidas._

_Harry estaba bailando con un hombre mucho mayor, que llevaba una máscara negra. Solo se podían mirar a los ojos y parecía, que deseaban otra cosa. Las manos del hombre más alto, estaban cerradas sobre la cintura de Harry Potter y pensaban ir más allá de lo permitido. Harry negó con la cabeza._

_- No aquí- le dijo, pero el hombre insistía._

_- Tengo mucho tiempo sin verte- dijo, una voz camuflajeada por la máscara que llevaba- ¿Qué importa si hay testigos?_

_- No...Si deseas...Podríamos vernos a la media noche._

_- Cuenta con eso- dijeron en su oído y el joven se erizó ligermente._

_Pues el sueño continuó hasta la media noche. No vio nada más que oscuridad y luego, escuchó dos cosas que caían sobre algo blando. Que caían sobre lo que parecía una cama. Intentó ver más allá._

_Pues, se sorprendió._

_El hombre, le retiró la máscara al joven. Estaba sonrojado y lo miraba con una curiosa expresión. Implorándole por algo que no quería saber. Intentó colocar sus manos en el levita del primero, pero él no lo permitió._

_- Déjame verte- suspiró, inquieto. El primero, negó con la cabeza, mientras sus manos se perdían en sus negros cabellos._

_- No ahora- dijo, depositando un beso en su frente- no ahora, mi pequeño._

_Harry siguió insistiendo, pero no tuvo éxito. Aquel hombre deshizo su camisa, en busca de su blanca piel y no tardó en depositar suaves besos, sobre ella. El joven suspiró, al sentir sus labios, sobre su piel. Una sensación relajante._

_- Vamos...Déjame verte- le pidió, pero su pareja no lo aceptó y continuó su recorrido. Mientras descendía, también terminaba de apartar, toda la ropa que incomodaba. No necesitaba ver lo que seguía._

_Besos desenfrenados, apenas se podía ver algo entre los movimientos que estaban realizando, contra el otro. Con una sonrisa a medias, el hombre se quitó la máscara, cuando le imposibilitaba el disfrute, el placer. Y fue entonces que se asustó._

_La visión se terminó._

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué sueño fue ese?

- ¿Cuál el de Ginny, abrazándome?- dijo, ligeramente sonrojado- bueno, es que...Bueno ¡Es mi novia!- ¿Lo salvaría decirlo?

- No ese- dijo Snape, pálido, tanto como una estatua de mármol blanco- ¡Ese donde estamos usted y yo!

Harry se encogió de hombros y se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Severus Snape sentía que el mundo se estaba quebrando en dos. ¿Qué carajo hacía dentro del sueño de su estudiante y de paso, besándose con él? ¡Depravado! ¡Animal depravado!

- En realidad, Ginny es mi novia. ¡Lo juro!

- ¡Salga de mi vista, Potter! ¡Salga!- el labio le temblaba, estaba empalideciendo más y más, y sentía que moriría de ver otro sueño como ese- ¡Váyase a soñar con el señor tenebroso!


	2. Chapter 2

Severus estaba parado junto a Harry Potter. Él necesitaba las benditas clases de Oclumancia y tenía que dárselas. Pero no había forma ni manera de que aprendiera a cerrar su mente.

Una lástima.

- Bien, Potter. Volveremos a intentarlo y esta vez, o se resiste o...tendrá problemas.

- Sí, señor- dijo, abstraido. ¿Y si su profesor...? Bueno, ¿Qué tan lejos podía irse? Si aprendía a cerrar su mente, no iba a mirar ese sueño que había tenido.

Severus inspiró y de inmediato sustrajo su varita. Con un movimiento de su mano, estuvo frente a Harry, en un santiamén. El joven tembló de miedo y simplemente sacó su varita. ¿Cómo se iba a resistir, si no dejaba de pensar en eso?

- Bien. Uno...Dos...Y ¡Tres! ¡Legeremens!

Harry potter sintió el bamboleo de su cabeza, los flashes y las luces. La película en cámara rápida, mientras se vertían los pensamientos en su mente. Imágenes de sus tíos, de su primo, del perro de su tía. Imágenes de él en un basurero. Todas esas imágenes que hacía que Snape, se divirtiera a costa suya. Pero...

No solo eso.

_Observó a lo que parecía ser Harry. Bueno, ese era un recuerdo suyo, así que debía ser él. Mientras lo miraba, notó que estaba en una especie de ducha. Bien, el chico se bañaba al menos, cristianamente. Agradecía eso._

_Sostenía entre sus manos, una especie de jabón y luego, la extendía hacia otro lado. ¿Qué ridiculéz estaba haciendo? Inspiró con fuerza y se preguntó si quería ver más._

_Pues no bastaba con preguntárselo, sino con ver._

_Harry Potter, estaba enjabonando la espalda de alguien o de algo. Miró con atención y supuso que estaba soñando con su amiguita Granger. Bueno ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba?_

_Pero se equivocó de forma increíble. Puesto que no estaba soñando con ella, ni siquiera, con alguna de sus compañeras. Sino..._

_¿Para qué decirlo? Pues, con un hombre... Y no era cualquiera. Cabellos platinados, ojos grises y una mirada de excitación tal, que parecía que ganaba el trofeo de Quiddicth al mejor jugador del mundo. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él?_

_- Más abajo, Harry...- dijo Draco Malfoy y el joven, dejó caer el jabón, que misteriosamente se transformó en líquido, alrededor de su piel. Su alumno, su ahijado, gimoteó débilmente. ¡Eso era deprimente!_

_- ¿Más?_

Salió enseguida de su mente, ni siquiera necesitó esperar a que contrarestaran el hechizo. Harry estaba allí, avergonzado. Mirándolo. Escudriñando sus ojos, por si encontraba muestras de que él también lo habóa visto.

- Gilderoy fue una mala influencia- fue lo único que dijo, mientras Harry estaba sonrojado- Una muy mala influencia. Ahora Dumbledore, tendrá que creerme...No es por que deseé el puesto, solamente. No realmente.


End file.
